El dolor es un buen maestro
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Después de 3 años ya, de la huida de Sasuke de la aldea, y de la traición a su patria, una muy dolida Sakura aún no ha podido superar su pérdida, esta destrozada pero encontrará algo que seguramente le devolverá el anhelo.


pero alguien llegara para proteger a tan la peli rosada, ¿A quien no se le partiría el alma en dos al ver a tan bello ángel llorar? El sería definitivamente quien sanara ese dolor y volviera la sonrisa al hermoso rostro por que el era Hatake Kakashi

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes de hecho, pero esta historia es totalmente mi original imaginación haciendo estragos jeje

Aclaración: Esta inspirada obviamente en la canción Ángel de amor del interprete Maná, pero NO es un songfic, puesto que no se apega totalmente a la canción jeje, soy algo técnica

Pareja: KakashixSakura

Por que el dolor es un buen maestro

Una amarga lluvia azotaba a la población de Konoha, el aura sombría se dejaba ver por toda la aldea, la luna plateada, y en cuarto menguante, parecía melancólica, sumándose al corazón roto de una alma que vagaba a media noche por los campos de entrenamiento vacíos, pareciéndole meramente campos santos, en donde yacían ya todos sus sueños, anhelos y recuerdos de niña, que ahí mismo los perdió, en la inocencia de la niñez.

Después de 3 años ya, de la huida de Sasuke de la aldea, y de la traición a su patria, una muy dolida Sakura aún no ha podido superar su pérdida, esta destrozada, bajo el intempestuoso temporal, sufriéndole a la clara luna, buscando incesantemente en su interior, algo de suma importancia, algo que seguramente le devolverá el anhelo, pero se da cuenta que ya no tiene motivos para mantener la esperanza en el amor, desde que el ultimo heredero Uchiha decidiera intentar matarlos a ella y a Naruto otra vez. El amor de su vida pretendía arrancarle la vida a ella y a su tan amado hermano no biológico, eso le dolió en lo más profundo del alma.

-¡Aún te amo! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?- Gritaba inútilmente al no misericordioso viento, que se llevaba sus palabras sin la aguardo de llegar a oídos humanos, mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas, ante el abandonado bosque en el campo de entrenamiento, pidiendo consuelo quizá al suelo muerto bajo sus pies. Pero alguien a lo lejos pudo escuchar tan desquebrajante alarido de dolor, en su ya común ronda nocturna.

Con cautela y de la manera más calmada en la que pudo, caminó a paso lento, hacia aquella figura tan necesitada de acojo. Tan sólo para poder escuchar que causaban esos espasmos repentinos en la chica de ojos jade, espasmos provocados por los repetitivos sollozos.

**¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?**

**¿Quién te arranco los sueños hoy?**

**¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?**

**Y ¿Quién enjauló tu alma, amor?**

Por mas que lo intentó no pudo contenerse, al escuchar tan insufrible lamento, proveniente de aquella que fuera su alumna, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue acortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla, no sabía como podía ella reaccionar, pero lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era tan solo poder consolarla.

**Déjame curarte vida**

**Déjame darte todo mi amor**

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor**

-Vamos Sakura-chan no llores mas me parte el corazón verte así- le dijo sincero

-¿Ka…kashi…sensei?- Dijo al sentirse descubierta y no sola como se pensaba -Lo…lamento-trató torpemente de continuar- Yo… solo lo extraño mucho, usted sabe a él, no ha sido mi intención molestarle, no es necesario que se preocupe, son niñerías mías-

-No te pido que trates de hacerte la fuerte, sé lo que es perder a quien se quiere- Se aferraba a ella aun como si tratara de transmitirle su fortaleza- sufre por que ha veces es necesario para poder seguir adelante, y así sacar el dolor, pero no dejes que el dolor te consuma. Estoy contigo, ahora y siempre.

**No te abandones,**

**No te derrumbes amor**

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Rompió nuevamente en llanto, volteando directamente al peli plateado y abrazándolo de tajo. –Gracias yo… de verdad me duele tanto.

**¿Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo?**

**¿Quién mató tu risa?... mató tu dios**

El Hatake únicamente atinó a acunarla entre sus brazos mientras ella se desahogaba, no importándole a ambos el frio de aquella fúnebre lluvia, simplemente el calor de sus cuerpos al reconocerse en un mismo dolor, pues ambos habían sufrido por seres que ya no estaban con ellos, y que de antemano jamás volverían nuevamente.

**¿Quién sangró tus manos y tu credo?**

**¿Por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor?**

**Déjame curarte vida**

Esa noche en medio de un doloroso recuerdo para Kakashi, y una terrible pero inevitable pérdida para Sakura, quizá por el clima, quizá por el frio del ambiente, tal vez por lo recuerdos o la necesidad de curar el alma, el sufrimiento los unió de una manera poco común, la angustia del alma los enlazo de manera firme.

**Déjame darte todo mi amor**

**Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor**

**No te abandones,**

**No te derrumbes amor**

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor**

Con todo el miedo por haber,( aún habiéndose enfrentado a la tercera guerra ninja, y a liderar el grupo de asesinos ANBU a la temprana edad de 12 años), Kakashi se acercó de manera aterrorizada, hacia los tan frágiles labios de la kunoichi, temiendo asustarla, lo hizo con mucha cautela. Deseaba tan sólo confortarla, y su con su amor podía que mejor, para ambos entonces.

**Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

**Ángel, somos arena y mar**

**No te abandones...**

**No te derrumbes amor**

Ella le correspondió y ambos se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso que aunque casto y puro, totalmente impregnado de sentimientos sinceros y revelados.

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor**

**Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

**Ángel de amor**

Cuando finalmente se separaron, las miradas se cruzaron en una vivificada identificación, por primera vez, alumna y maestro se miraron como iguales, se miraron como aquellas personas que se aman, y que han empezado a olvidar.

-Si te duele tanto recordar, déjalo en el pasado, ambos debemos hacerlo ¿Quieres olvidar conmigo?- le propuso de manera afable el jonnin a la primeriza kunoichi

-Sólo a tu lado me interesa olvidar, si tú estas conmigo podré- fue lo que respondió

**(Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)**

**Ángel de amor**

**(Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)**

**Ángel de amor**

**(Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)**

**Ángel de amor**

**(Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)**

Esa noche, la luna, la tempestad (ya siendo calmada acaso por el amor de entrambos), fueron los únicos testigos de aquel enlace, que ni el tiempo ni los recuerdos, ni siquiera el dolor serian capaces de separar de nuevo, por que cuando dos almas se reconocen en el dolor de la pasión de antaño, saben lo que se ha sufrido y lo que no se desea sufrir más. Ambos saben que podrán amar con tal intensidad con la que son amados. Por que el dolor es un buen maestro

x.

x.

x

x

x

Jeje aquí termina otra historia mía, lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, bueno no ha sido tanto, pido disculpas por mi fic ¿Debes darte por vencido? Pero me he quedado atorada en la pagina 16 de Word, y prometí 19 es por eso que no lo he subido, pronto lo haré esta es mi manera de disculparme. GOMEN NASAI!

Un sincero abrazo de Lilith's Angel para todos ustedes que me leen, inspírenme con un review, y harán feliz a una escritora que escribirá más si esta feliz {3


End file.
